


Pillow Fight

by stageira, stagie (stageira)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Crack, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/pseuds/stageira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/pseuds/stagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's text messages and crack and Jeff is wondering what on earth Jensen is on again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Bad mouthing ~~soft porno~~ films made in the 90's. For the purpose of this ficlet no significant others exist (and Jeff definitely does not have ~~a kid~~ 2 kids).  
>  **A/N:** Written for the _**"pillow fight"**_ square on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/profile)[**schmoop_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo/) [card](http://stageira.livejournal.com/619062.html). Thanks to the ever wonderful [](http://katzb101.livejournal.com/profile)[**katzb101**](http://katzb101.livejournal.com/) for looking this over, as usual I tinkered with this so if you find any mistakes they are all mine!  
>  Also I played with the dates for this episode, filming was only till October 25th, but I decided to have it delayed till the 28th (hey it could happen)

**Las Vegas, October 28th, 22:00**

It was late Thursday night, well more early Friday morning really, in Las Vegas and Jeffrey Dean Morgan was more than ready to start his almost-4-day-long weekend. Filming for his new movie would be picking up Tuesday in New Orleans, so the producers kindly decided to give some of the cast a couple of days off while they moved everything down there, just in time for Halloween as well. Not that Jeff was planning to celebrate Halloweeen, he never managed to get into the spirit of it and he just bought a few bags of sweets for treats when he was home. Definitely not buying anything this year though, since he wouldn't be going home to Seattle or LA.

His pants pocket vibrated for a second, and he fumbled with the car keys in his hand for a moment trying to get his cell out, a message from his assistant probably, but there was always the chance that something a bit more interesting might show up. He grinned slowly when he saw the screen **\- 1 msg - JACKLE** and pushed the button to read the message.

>  _[Uncaged (1991)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0103158/) Real classy._

  
Jeff looked at the message again, had Jensen lost his mind? He frowned and slipped the phone back into his pocket, he'll try to figure the weirdness that was occasionally coming from his boyfriend after he had a snack and packed his bag.

By the time he reached his hotel, grabbed a soft drink and got half way into his packing (not that he was gonna need a lot of clothes for 4 days at Jensen's), the phone beeped again. **\- 1 msg - JACKLE**

>  _[Undercover Heat (1995)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114786/) Loved the lady's wardrobe_

  
Okay, it was obvious that Jensen was on to something or on something, possibly Jared's company if he knew those two! Jeff had a feeling that he knew those titles, the dates did remind him of something, but that was a period of his career that he preferred not to think about. He quickly typed out a reply:

>  _What has Jared given you? Save some for me._

  
Jeff finished packing his bag, checked if he had the necessary items for travel and decided to take a shower before parking himself in front of the tv to waste a couple of hours till the car picked him for his ride to the airport.

Jeff had received another message from Jensen during the night that he only saw when he reached the airport at some unholy hour in the morning, he really needed Jensen to stop sending him messages when he was on a night shoot! And damn Supernatural for having night shoots anyway! Even if they gave Jeff and Jensen the opportunity to have a long weekend together and not go back to work till Tuesday. He still couldn't make out what Jensen was trying to tell him with the text messages though, the new one was even more cryptic:

>  _[Caged Heat, 6x10 (2010)](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_spnparty/321182.html)_

 **Vancouver, October 29th, 14:00**

He let himself into Jensen's townhouse trying to be as quiet as possible and thanked his lucky stars that Jensen had finally gotten his own place, no Jared and no dogs interrupting their quiet moments together. Jeff stepped out of his shoes in the hall and carried the bag with him upstairs knowing that Jensen would still be in bed after a very late night or well early morning. Opening the bedroom door and not finding Jensen in bed was quite possibly a horrible surprise, there was no way that Jensen was already up and out of the house for errands, even if had forgotten that Jeff was coming to see him and what time his plane got in, which only meant that Jensen never got home the day before.

Jeff sighed and looked around, maybe Jensen would appear by the time he took a shower and had a snack? He took out his phone and send a message to Jensen, just in case he had gone out:

>  _Am disappointed that my fave bed is empty. Is the usual occupant coming back soon?_

  
Jeff was still sleeping 2 hours later when something tried to tickle his ear, he grunted and took a swat at, what turned out to be a finger, when it persisted. The annoying tickling continued underneath the blankets and down his side, with a muffled yelp Jeff jumped up, grabbed his pillow and gave his target a good hard thump with it. He was totally surprised when a different pillow connected with his face seconds later, opening his eyes he saw Jensen's grinning face and a pillow coming his away again, Jeff jumped backwards making Jensen miss and sprawl on the bed. Grabbing the perfect chance Jeff fell on his boyfriend, not letting him get up and try to thump him with the pillow again.

Jeff stayed still, lying on top of Jensen for a few more seconds and then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "What crazy thing have you done now?"

"Misha," Jensen breathed out, like that explained everything. Well it explained a lot since Jeff had been regaled with various tales about he random awesomeness that was Misha Collins.

Jeff slid sideways a little and ended up lying next to Jensen, still holding him close. "And what exactly did Misha do, that you had to send me all those random texts? Not to mention why you weren't here when I got in?"

"Soft porn," Jensen mumbled.

Jeff pushed Jensen back and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "You telling me you done soft porn, Jen?" disbelief was clear in his voice.

"What? Dude, no!" Jensen almost flew of the bed trying to get up and he would have managed if Jeff hadn't grabbed him and forced him back down.

"Okay, Jen, take a deep breath and tell me all about this, yeah?" He was petting Jensen's back slowly, his voice low and calm.

Jensen took a deep breath and just got it all out. "When we got the title for the new episode we were filming, Misha decided to trawl the internet for fun, so he as usually ended up listening to what the fangirls were saying and then your IMDB page. Where he apparently struck gold when he saw the titles of the first 2 films you ever did. The first one was Uncaged and the second one was Undercover Heat. Our episode title? Caged Heat." Jensen sighed. "Trust me when I tell you that I have heard every single soft porn joke there ever was since that day. And when Misha decided to start drinking last night, we thought it would be a good idea to test your movie knowledge, which you failed by the way and then I was way too drunk to get home and fell asleep on Misha's sofa."

Jeff just lied there looking at Jensen and trying to contain his laughter. He was adorable when he was all worried and embarrassed and Jeff wanted nothing more than kiss the hell out of him and then snuggle under the blankets have a long nap and definitely not think about soft porn and titles and everything else.

Which was exactly what he did. Although the kissing turn into something more and their nap was delayed a little.


End file.
